


Guardian of the Land of Departure

by Palizinha



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Post-Kingdom Hearts III
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28561125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palizinha/pseuds/Palizinha
Summary: The Land of Departure needs someone to guard it at all times - when Terra, Aqua, and Ven need to leave it to go to the Realm of Darkness looking for Sora, Naminé rises to the task. But would Xion let her do that alone?
Relationships: Naminé/Xion (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Guardian of the Land of Departure

“I wanted to talk to you,” Naminé said, finally getting the chance to see Xion alone. “Terra called earlier, he, Ven and Aqua are leaving for the Realm of Darkness to look for clues about Sora.”

“I heard about that,” Xion nodded.

“The Land of Departure needs someone there, to keep an eye on things. I have volunteered myself,” Naminé couldn’t look at Xion as she said it - Xion had been excited about Naminé agreeing to live in Twilight Town, and now she was going to be gone for who knew how long.

“But…” Xion hesitated. “You were kept there as a prisoner, even if it looked different. Are you sure that’s a good idea?”

“I need to do this,” Naminé admitted. “I don’t want to look at a place and see it as a prison. Coming to Twilight Town was me doing that too, I was as much a prisoner here as I was there.”

“So… I’ll go with you,” Xion volunteered right away, and Naminé had thought she might. “I was born in Castle Oblivion just as much as you were. It was where I learned my entire life was a lie. If you’re going… I’ll keep you company. We can both get over what has happened to us.”

“What about your friends?” Naminé asked. “I couldn’t ask everyone to go, especially when Pence is using DiZ’s technology to look through your memories in order to try and locate Sora.”

“Well, about that…” Xion sighed. “I suppose Pence could do that with Roxas, and you can help me with my memories?”

“I haven’t used my powers since I came back,” Naminé replied right away. How could anyone - including Naminé herself - trust her power over memories, when nothing good had ever come from it? “I don’t think there’s even a right way to use them.”

“Of course there is!” Xion said. “You were the one who warned Mickey we were all in pain, you are the reason he sent that letter to Sora in the first place. Maybe you messed up with Sora, but you didn’t have a choice there.”

“I also helped DiZ during that year. I’m the reason you and Roxas were erased.”

“And you more than made up for it,” Xion shot back, immediately. “Naminé, I trust you to look through my memories. I know that if there’s something about Sora to be found, you’ll find it.”

Naminé knew she should try to convince Xion otherwise more forcefully, but a part of her really didn’t want to. While she felt she needed to go to the Land of Departure, it would be easier with someone she cared for, and there wasn’t anyone she cared about quite the way she did Xion. The fact she had talked to Xion about it first instead of announcing it to the whole gang at once proved that.

“So… until Aqua, Terra and Ven return, the two of us will guard the Land of Departure?” Naminé asked, just to confirm.

“My Keyblade, fake as it may be, is at your command,” Xion said with a little flourish.

“I guess it could be good to have someone that could actually defend it with me,” Naminé acknowledged. “We’ll do it, then.”

Xion’s smile was almost like sunlight most of the time, but this time it was life itself. It made Naminé wonder how she thought for a second she could live away from her for an unspecified period of time.

She needed her.

And from the way Xion looked at her just then, Naminé knew she had her.


End file.
